Golf balls are propelled in a variety of different manners such as to move long or maximum distances; to move shorter and controlled distances; for chipping or pitching or putting, etc., and different physical properties or characteristics of the ball will better assist in performing the ball's desired function. Meanwhile, many of the desired functions of the ball require contrasting physical properties or characteristics. For example, certain hardness and spin characteristics are useful to enable a golf ball to fly long distances when struck at high swing speeds by a driver. However, these same hardness and spin characteristics are less desirable for more delicate shots, like iron shots, pitch shots, and chip shots closer to the green, where more precise distance control and consistent ball reactions upon contact with the ground are desired.
As another example, personal touch sensation or hitting sensation in using a ball can be important for players. Balls made from different hardness and/or different materials may react differently when struck with different clubs. A ball designed to be removed long or maximum distances off by the driver may feel too hard or accompany an undesirable sound (e.g., a loud click or ping sound) in terms of the preferences of some players.
A soft ball that induces more spin and moves a shorter distance may prevent to move longer distances after contacting with the ground. Accordingly, selecting a ball may require players to provide any balance between requirements and desires regarding their performance and sensation.
The three major characteristics of golf balls include hitting sensation, accuracy and the flight distance, and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the balance among these characteristics.